In this application the interferon (IFN) nomenclature published in Nature (1) has been adopted.
Human interferons (HuIFNs), which were discovered by Isaacs and Lindenmann in 1957 (2), are a well-known family of cytokines secreted by a large variety of eukaryotic cells upon exposure to various stimuli, such as viral infection or mitogen exposure. IFNs can elicit many changes in cellular behaviour, including effects on cellular growth and differentiation and modulation of the immune system (3-7). HuIFNs have been classified into six subgroups, namely IFN-α, IFN-β, IFN-γ, IFN-ω, IFN-εand IFN-κ, HuIFN-α (leukocyte-derived interferon) is produced in human leukocyte cells and, together with minor amounts of HuIFN-β (fibroblast-derived interferon), in lymphoblastoid cells. HuIFNs have been further classified by their chemical and biological characteristics into two general categories, namely Type I and Type II. Type I consists of the IFN-α and IFN-β subgroups as well as the recently discovered IFN-ω, IFN-ε and IFN-κ subgroups. Type II has only one member: IFN-γ (immune interferon).
The different interferon subgroups have different structural and biological characteristics. HuIFN-β is an N-linked glycoprotein (8, 9) which has been purified to homogeneity and characterized. It is heterogeneous in regard to size, presumably due to its carbohydrate moiety. However, there is only one human IFN-β gene, which encodes a protein of 166 amino acids. IFN-β has low homology to IFN-α, sharing about 30-40% identity.
In contrast to the singleness of the IFN-β gene, HuIFN-α is a subgroup, consisting of a multigene family of 14 genes in essence. Minor variants made of one or two amino acid differences account for the multiple alleles (10). Excluding the pseudogene IFNAP22, there are 13 genes, encoding 13 proteins. Each protein comprises 165-166 amino acids. The protein encoded by gene IFNA13 is identical to protein IFNA1. Thus there are 12 individual interferon alpha proteins: IFNA1, IFNA2, IFNA4, IFNA5, IFNA6, IFNA7, IFNA8, IFNA10, IFNA14, IFNA16, IFNA17, and IFNA21. Amino acid sequence identity among IFN-α subtypes has generally 80-85% homology (11).
Mature IFN-ω shows 60% nucleotide sequence homology to the family of IFN-α species but is longer by 6 amino acids at its C-terminal. IFN-ω is more distantly related to interferon-β (shares about 30% sequence homology). Human IFN-ω is not classified in the IFN-α group because it is antigenically distinct from IFN-α and differs in its interaction with the Type 1 IFN-α receptor (12). IFN-ω is secreted by virus-infected leukocytes as a major component of human leukocyte interferons.
The mature protein of human IFN-ε contains 185-amino acids, sharing about 33% and 37% sequence homology to IFN-α2 and IFN-β respectively (13, 14). The function and biophysical properties of IFN-ε have not been characterized significantly in detail; however, it functions like Type I interferons. IFN-ε may also play a role in reproductive function (15).
IFN-κ, a 180 amino acid human cytokine, is a recently identified Type I IFN. The coding sequence of IFN-κ is ˜30% identical to the other Type I interferons found in humans. A distinguishing feature of IFN-κ is the detectable constitutive expression of its transcript in uninduced cells, particularly keratinocytes. IFN-κ may play a role in the regulation of systemic or local immune functions through its effect on cells of the innate immune system (16). However, IFN-κ exhibits low anti-viral activity (17).
Human Type I interferon appears to bind to two-receptor subunits, IFNAR-1 and -2, which are widely distributed on the cell surface of various cell types. Ligand involvement leads to the induction of the phosphorylation of tyrosine kinases TYK2 and JAK-1, which are coupled to IFNAR-1 and -2 respectively. Once phosphorylated, STAT proteins are released from the receptor and form homodimers as well as heterodimers (18, 19). Once released, the dimers of STATA associate with interferon Responsive Factor 9 (IRF-9), a DNA binding protein, forming a complex called IFN-stimulated gene factor-3 (ISGF3), that migrates into the nucleus. Next, the ISGF-3 complex binds to a DNA element existing in the upstream of all IFN inducible genes. This is the so-called “classical” signal transduction pathway.
New modes of action and biochemical pathways regulated by Type I IFNs are continually being discovered. For example, downstream of PI3K in the signal transduction pathway, nuclear factor kappa-B (NF-kB) and PKC-d, are associated with anti-apoptotic effects observed in neutrophils incubated with IFN-β (20).
More than 300 genes, called interferon induced genes, are responsive to the IFN treatment. The most studied IFN proteins are those with anti-viral properties. For example, the enzyme of the 2,5oligosynthetase family (OAS-1 and -2) catalyzes the synthesis of short oligoadenylates, which bind and activate RNAseL, an enzyme that cleaves viral and cellular RNAs, thus inhibiting protein synthesis. DsRNA-activated protein kinase (PKR) phosphorylates the translation initiation factor eIF2a, also resulting in the inhibition of viral and cellular protein syntheses. More recently, PKR was also was found to be required for the activation of transcription factor NF-κB, a central actor in inflammatory cytokine induction, immune modulation, and apoptosis. Mx (myxovirus-resistance) proteins inhibit the replication of the RNA viruses by either preventing transport of viral particles within the cell, or transcription of viral RNA. RNA-specific adenosine deaminase (ADAR) converts adensine to inosine, thus causing by permutation of viral RNA genomes (21).
HuIFNs possess a broad spectrum of biological activities including anti-virus, anti-tumor, and immunoregulation function. The clinical potentials of human interferons have been widely explored, and are summarized below.
With respect to anti-tumor applications, HuIFNs may mediate anti-tumor effects either indirectly by regulating immunomodulatory and anti-angiogenic responses or by directly affecting proliferation or cellular differentiation of tumor cells (22). Interferon therapy has been used in the treatment of various leukemias (23), for instance, hairy cell leukemia (24), acute and chronic myeloid leukemia (25-27), osteosarcoma (28), basal cell carcinoma (29), glioma (30), renal cell carcinoma (31), multiple myeloma (32), melanoma (33), Kaposi's sarcoma (23) and Hodgkin's disease (34). Combination therapy of IFN-α with cytarabine (ara-C), 5-FU, hydroxyura and IL-2 are well studied, mostly showing significantly better results than the HuIFN-α alone (3). Synergistic treatment of advanced cancer with a combination of HuIFNs and temozolomide has also been reported (35).
With respect to anti-virus applications, HuIFNs have been used clinically for anti-viral therapy, for example, in the treatment of AIDS (36), viral hepatitis including chronic hepatitis B, hepatitis C (37, 38), papilloma virus infection (39), herpes virus infection (40), viral encephalitis (41), and in the prophylaxis of rhinitis and respiratory infections (40).
HuIFNs have also been used clinically for anti-bacterial therapy (42), for example, aerosolized HuIFN-γ (43) and HuIFN-α have been used in patients with multidrug-resistant pulmonary tuberculosis (44). HuIFN-γ has been used in the treatment of multidrug-resistant tuberculosis of the brain (45).
HuIFNs have also been used clinically for immunomodulation therapy, for example, to prevent graft vs. host rejection, or to curtail the progression of autoimmune diseases, such as multiple sclerosis (46, 47) and Sjogren's syndrome (48). IFN-β is approved by FDA in the United States for the treatment of multiple sclerosis. Recently it has been reported that patients with multiple sclerosis have diminished production of Type I interferons and interleukin-2 (49). In addition, immunomodulation therapy with HuIFN-α seems to be an effective therapy in chronic myeloid leukemia (CML) patients relapsing after bone marrow transplantation (50).
With regard to vaccine adjuvantation, HuIFNs has been used clinically as an adjuvant in the treatment of melanoma (51) and may also be used as an adjuvant or coadjuvant to enhance or simulate the immune response in cases of prophylactic or therapeutic vaccination for many other diseases (52).
HuIFN-α2a was the first angiogenesis inhibitor to be used in clinical trials and was effective in children for the treatment of life-threatening hemangiomas (53,54). Another clinical indication is giant-cell tumor of the bone. Kaban et al. reported the dramatic regression of a large, rapidly growing, recurrent giant-cell tumor of the mandible (55).
Although HuIFNs have many important clinical applications, they do exhibit significant side effects and other limitations. Most cytokines, including HuIFNs, have relatively short circulation half-lives since they are produced in vivo to act locally and transiently. Since they are typically administered as systemic therapeutics. HuIFNs need to be administered frequently and in relatively large doses. Frequent parenteral administrations are inconvenient and painful. Further, toxic side effects associated with HuIFNs administration are often so severe that some people cannot tolerate the treatment. These side effects are probably associated with systemic administration of high dosages. Further, in clinical studies it has been found that some patients produce antibodies to rHuIFN, which neutralizes its biological activity (56).
Clearly, development of novel interferon proteins with enhanced potency is urgently needed for numerous applications, e.g., anti-cancer therapies, as well as anti-viral immunotherapy, anti-parasitic, anti-bacterial, or any medical condition or situation where increased interferon activity and/or reduced side effects is required. Overall, it is highly likely that HuIFNs will play a major role in the next generation of novel anti-tumor and anti-viral therapies (10).
It is well know in the art that the most efficient means to improve the pharmaceutical properties of cytokine drugs is to mutate the cytokine protein itself. Various strategies and techniques to mutate interferon peptides have evolved over time. Generally, three strategies are currently used to create HuIFN-α mutants.
The first strategy is to make IFN hybrids. Some researchers have taken advantage of the presence of naturally occurring restriction endonuclease (RE) cleavage sites within IFN-encoding sequences to piece together homologous coding fragments (57, 58). The production of a number of hybrid IFNs has been reviewed by Horisberger and Di Marco (11); this article provides an overview of the process of construction of such molecules. Specific examples of methods for the construction of hybrid interferons are described. Some researchers have taken the advantage of PCR amplification to construct mutant IFN-αs to thereby create specifically-desired nucleic acid fragments and then gain the potential of piecing together new pieces of different IFNs (59). U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,933 (60) also describes PCR amplification techniques to make human IFN hybrids. The interferon hybrids may be created within an interferon subgroup, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,720 (61) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,933 (60) or among at least two different interferon classification groups, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,996 (62) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,933 (60). In addition, the parent genes of the hybrid may come from one species (mostly from human), for example, hybrids between HuIFN-α and HuIFN-ω, or from more than one animal species, for instance, hybrids between human and murine interferon-αs (63).
A second strategy to construct interferon mutants is to use site-directed point mutagenesis by introducing changes of one or more nucleotides into IFN DNA molecules (64). Recently, systematic mutation and computational methods are used as a guide for protein mutagenesis (65).
A third strategy for the construction of Type I HuIFNs is to shuffle IFN gene fragments which are created by RE digestion, PCR amplification, chemically synthesis or DNase digestion, followed by PCR to randomly piece the fragments together and then amplify them. The resulting PCR products are in fact a pool of rearranged interferon alpha gene fragments which may be used to construct a DNA library, from which DNA clones with desired phenotypes may be isolated (66). For example. Chang et al have described a method for constructing and screening a HuIFN shuffling library to identify HuIFN derivates with increased anti-viral and antiproliferation activities in mouse cells (67).
Human Interferon alfacon-1 (consensus interferon) is a recombinant non-naturally occurring HuIFN-α with 166 amino acids. It has been generated by assessing the most highly conserved amino acids in each corresponding region based on the known cloned HuIFN-α sequences. It has 89% sequence homology at amino acid level to HuIFN-α2b and a specific anti-viral activity of approximately 109 IU/mg. Human Interferon alfacon-1 has approved for the treatment of chronic HCV infection in patients 18 years or older with compensated liver disease (68).
Although some recombinant interferon proteins are known in the prior art, there is a need for new interferon-like proteins and protein compositions having enhanced biological activities.